Bat Brothers
by icechick94
Summary: With Robin's older brothers watching out for him, the team brings up old memories that hurt Robin. How far with the older Bat Brothers go to make sure that the team knows not to hurt Robin ever again. Reversed ages. BirdFlash


"So, what are we doing for training today?" Wally asks as he comes skidding to a stop at the training area where everyone else already was.

"How is it that one of the fastest people in the world is always late?" Artemis says as she laughs at him.

"He just likes to make a big entrance." Robin says as he goes and stands next to Wally to hold his hand.

"Well I need to impress you!" Wally says as he gives Robin a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't forget, Batman does have cameras up all over the place." Black Canary warned as she brought back the attention up front. "His brothers I know also watch it too."

"I hate it when they do that!" Robin yells as he is facing the camera and gives them the middle finger.

"Alright, well today we will be doing a mental exercise. After the last time we did it, we decided to start a little smaller." Black Canary says as she has everyone sits down in a half circle with her and Meghan facing the rest. "I'm going to have Meghan try to enter each of your memories and you are going to attempt to stop her by setting up metal barriers."

As she finishes saying that everyone looks at each other unsure about if they should do it or not.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean after everything that happened last time, we are all still trying to get back to normal." Wally says while squeezing Robins hand.

"This will be in a more controlled environment. And Meghan has been working on her control, which is to the point where J'on, Batman and I all agree that it is fine now and she will be able to handle it all."

"I will try not to go to deep into people's feelings and memories. I do not want to invade your privacy."

"Don't worry Meghan we all trust you." Robin says as he smiles towards her making her smile back.

"Okay well lets starts with one person first, I suggest Superboy because him and Meghan are the closest."

"Go right ahead." Superboy states as he sits up straight.

"Alright Meghan, just as you practiced with Jon."

"Here we go." Meghan says as she starts to look into Superboy's mind. As they both look at each other neither of them move for a good couple of minutes until Meghan starts to blush then releases a hold on Superboy's mind.

"I saw all of your memories, Connor." Meghan says as she blushes even more.

"Oh, those memoires." Superboy says as he blushes too. "Well nothing I never wanted you to see anyways."

"Alright, well let's move on to the next person." Black Canary says as she pulls the attention back to the assignment. "How about Robin?"

"Sure…" Robin says a bit unsure "Just don't go too deep into my memories if you do get to them."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Meghan says as she gets ready.

"Meghan, his thoughts and feelings will be different from Superboy. He's been through a lot more, and we do not want you to go deep into his memoires and thoughts. It'll be better for everyone involved." Black Canary warned before they started.

"I-I will try my best." Meghan says as she starts second guessing herself.

"Don't worry Rob, I'll be next to you the entire time." Wally says as he kisses Rob's cheek.

"Thanks." Robin says as he looks from Wally to the Cameras to Meghan. "Alright, go ahead Meghan."

"Okay" Meghan says as she starts looking into Robins mind.

"Guys! They are doing the mind invasion stuff again!" Damien yells at his brothers who are sparing in the middle of the bat cave.

"Do we really trust her to do it again after last time?" Jason says as they stop sparing and walk up to the Batcomputer.

"I don't that's for sure." Damien says getting agreeing sounds from both his brothers while they watch the youngest.

"Well at least he has Wally next to him incase anything goes wrong." Tim says as he takes a swig out of his water bottle. "Maybe we should text Bruce just in case so he can have a heads up when he comes home after his meeting."

"Black Canary said that he already knows about it. We'll text him if we need to intervene at all." Damien commands.

"Fine, but if Dick comes out hurt then I'm not responsible for what happens to the little green girl." Jason says as he starts picking up his guns.

"You know the rule. No guns in the mountain." Tim explains.

"Stupid rule, Stupid Bruce. I bet if he knew what was going on right now he would be able to go against the rule."

"Shut up you two, they are about to go into dick's mind." Damien says as they rush back to the computer in time to see Robin look into the camera. "Don't worry little bird, we're here for back up."

"I don't like how quite everything is. Wait is she crying?" Tim notices

"Shit that's not good." Jason swears as he starts getting the transporter ready.

"Maybe she's just very emotional, you know how she can be sensitive." Damien tries to explain, before seeing his littlest brother crying also. "Fuck this shit! We're getting him out of there."

All three of the brothers put on their masks and grab their chosen weapons. Damien grabbing his sword, Jason grabbing his guns with the blank bullets, and Tim grabbing his staff extending it before they reach the transporter.

"Already texted Bruce, he'll probably be here when we get back. Let's go save little bird." Damien says as he finishes the coordinates for the transporter and they all disappear into it.

"Meghan, what do you see?" Black Canary asks after a moment of silence.

"There's a ticket booth to a circus. I can't get by. But there's so many emotions, I can't really process them all." Meghan says as she is looking around Robins mind.

"There's a wall of posters, they're his family now. There's a poster for each of his brothers. He seems to admire them. There's half a poster down here that has a couple people on it. All it says is 'Flying Grayson, Flight of Death." Meghan explains.

"Wait the Flying Graysons were a circus act that died. Their ropes broke when they were midair. The only one who survived was the youngest because the rest of the family moved into his path when they all fell. They gave up their lives to save him." Artemis says as she looks toward Robin. "Which means that he's- "

As she starts saying his identity, she gets tackled by Wally who covers her mouth.

"That's his secrete to tell, He never told anyone yours so you should never tell his!" He says giving her the dirtiest glare ever.

"Okay! I'm sorry." Artemis says as she is still held under Wally.

"Wally! Get off her!" Black Canary yells at him as she pulls him off. "Artemis, now that you know that information you should talk with Robin about it after all of this is over."

"Wally, we need your assistance over here." Kaldur says as he is back with Robin and Meghan. "Meghan started crying once Artemis said the stuff about Robin's family. We haven't been able to talk with her. And now Robin is starting to cry, I fear she may have gone too far and lost control."

"Rob! Come on babe please snap out of it!" Wally says as he rushes to Robin's side.

"Meghan release your hold on Robin!" Black Canary yells at her.

"Meghan!" Superboy yells at her as he grabs her shoulders and tries to get her attention.

"Move out of the way!" Damien says as all three of the bat boys enter the room. "Tim, you have the collar, right?"

"Already preset." Tim says as he walks straight to Meghan and places an inhibitor collar around her neck before turning it on.

As soon as Tim turned on the collar, Meghan collapsed against Superboy while Robin collapsed against Wally with Damien and Jason next to him.

"Rob! Are you okay?" Wally asks as he pulls Robin into a hug.

"Wh- What happened?" Robin says as he grabs onto Wally.

"The training exercise didn't go as expected little bro. But we have the collar on Meghan so it's over now." Damien explains as he puts his hand on Robin's leg.

"Big D? When did you get here?" Robin says as he looks up seeing his brother.

"Hey, what are we chopped liver?" Jason says as both he and Tim lean down next to Robin.

"We we're keeping an eye on the training session and we saw it go downhill." Jason says as he pats Robin on the head. "Your friends are lucky that Bman has the no guns rule about the mountain or else half the people here would be on the ground bleeding."

"Robin, are you okay?" Kaldur asks from the other side of the room with Meghan and Superboy.

"What happened? All I remember is sitting down for the exercise then I'm stuck in my head and seeing…" Robin starts saying as he starts balling his eyes out again.

"Rob, Babe. It's okay we're here for you." Wally says as he pulls Robin into another hug.

"I'm going to kill that little son a bit- "Jason starts saying as he stands up and pulls out one of his guns.

"Red Hood! Stop rite there!" Batman commands as he enters the room.

"But Bman! Can't you see what she's done!" Red hood yells back at Batman going to confront him.

"I know! I got Nightwing's text." Batman says he puts his hand on Red Hoods shoulder'. "It will not help your brother if you shoot her."

As soon as he said that Superboy and Kaldur both stood in front of a still crying Meghan.

"Is he seriously willing to shoot Meghan?" Artemis ask Black Canary while they both are standing off to the side.

"They will do anything to protect each other and Red Hood has been known to cross Batman's main rule if the person is going after his family." Black Canary whispered to Artemis before walking towards the Bat clan.

"Black Canary! I thought you said that everything was going to be fine. And that she was strong enough to control herself and nothing bad would happen to anyone especially Robin!" Batman said while glaring at her.

"Everything was fine, until someone spoke up and created a picture for Meghan." Black Canary defended herself and the rest. "It was all an accident."

"It still happened. Robin will be off this team until we deem him well enough to come back." Batman says as he hears Robin's sobs in the back ground. "Now we are now all going home, Wally you are coming with us, I'll call your uncle."

After batman says that everyone starts to stand up and get ready to leave as Wally stands up holding Robin, Batman comes over and picks him up bridal style.

"Tatu!" Robin says as he cries into Batman's chest.

"Este foarte mic." Batman says in Romanian. ('It's okay little one')

"What is going on?!" Superboy says as the bat clan plus Wally gets close to the door and he runs half way across the room towards them.

"What's going on is that your little girlfriend over there" Damien yells as he points to Meghan and goes to stand in front of Superboy. "Went into my little brother's memories and started bringing up his worse ones and basically made him relive them!"

"She didn't mean too!" He shouts bac defending her.

"She still did! That's the thing, no matter what she still hurt him and let her emotions get the better of her." Tim yells standing next to Damien.

"It's still not her fault, Robin should have- "Superboy starts saying before he gets cut off.

"Fuck this shit!" Jason says as he pulls a gun out and shoots Superboy in the leg and the arm. "Bman you can ground me later."

"At least you didn't use the kryptonite bullets. Let's just get home." Batman says as he glares at Superboy.

"Come on Rob, how about we have a movie night tonight?" Wally suggests as they walk through the transporter.

After everyone leaves the rest of the team moves to help Superboy.

"What the fuck is wrong with that family!" Superboy says as he tries to stop the bleeding on his leg.

"Well you just meant the Batfamily, well at least part." Black Canary says as they help Superboy up.

"Jay, you know the rules, I saw you use the gun in front of me, I need to take it for a week." Bruce says as they both walk into the movie theater room.

"But I did it to protect the family!" Jason says as he sits down and cuddles close to Tim with Damien on the other side. "I don't trust Superboy, he was getting too close to the two of them I couldn't let that happen."

"What happened?" Dick ask as he looks up from his conversation with Wally.

"Superboy tried to stop us from leaving because he wanted us not to blame Meghan for it." Wally said as he hugged Robin from behind, only to move him to the side so he could reach the popcorn. "Then your brothers went all full on big bro formation on him and Jay shot him twice."

"What?! I hope they weren't kryptonite bullets tho." Dick says as he looks towards Jay who is sitting on the next seat with Tim.

"No, they we're blanks so it would only hurt like a bit- "Jay started talking

"Master Jason, Language!" Alfred reminded him as he brought in a tray of hot chocolates for everyone.

"Thanks Alfie!"

"Sorry Alfred!"

"It is alright Master Jason, I would have used the Kryptonite bullets if it was me in your position." Alfred said as he handed Jason his hot chocolate.

"Wait Alfred has guns?" Wally asks.

"Yes, I do Master Wallace, and I am trained on how to use them against speedster like yourself. So, no hurting Master Richard or else the brothers are not the only ones you have to worry about."

"Oh no!" Wally says as he sinks back into the couch away from everyone.

"Aw don't worry, I don't think you'll ever hurt me." Dick says as he leans against and hugs Wally.

"But if you do you'll end up worse than Connor." Bruce says as he sits down on a separate couch with Alfred.

"Eh it'll never happen, I love you too much Dickie." Wally says as he turns Dick's face towards him and kisses him on the lips. After a couple of seconds, a pillow fly at Wally's face knocking him backwards away from Dick.

"Just because we're cool with you guys being together doesn't mean that we want to see you two making out." Tim says as he pulls Damien back down and gives him a new pillow.


End file.
